Burn the Evidence
by Uchiha Undead
Summary: Nadeshiko Himashi was the a diamond in the rough. Kept under lock and key by her mother, what is bound to happen? Of course she flees out of the villiage. This is where her journy begins. Where her quest for meaning is made. Where the hope of comfort is found. This is where the child of a demon meets her dark angel. Obito/OC WARNING: doesn't follow Naurto's plot line very well.
1. Chapter 1

I swatted her hand away, irritation gnawing at my sensibility. My mother's dark blue eyes filled with fake tears at my rejection. "Nadeshiko, sweetheart... What's wrong?" she asked in her innocent mother voice.

I glared at her, my rage that I had kept hidden boiling over. "What's wrong? _What's wrong_?! I'll _tell_ you what's wrong! It's the fact that _you_ make everything out to be some - some story! You pretend we're some happy family that is always smiling and I hate it! I _hate_ it!" I exclaimed, my voice thick with venom, my eyes livid.

My mother's hurt eyes turned stormy. She unfolded from her defeated form, everything about her screaming 'danger'. She said slowly, with a deadly serene tone, "Everything I've done, baby, I've done for you." She switched back to her innocent, pleading voice. Her body leaning forward, as if she was getting ready to grab me. "Please understand, darling." Her hand reached out to move a small part of my white hair away from my face, but I slapped her hand away. Her greedy and cruel hands should stay far away from me.

"Don't touch me until you realize what real life is, _Juuri,_" I hissed. "I'm leaving, don't follow." I wasn't going to be apart of her fantasy anymore.

I was sick of it.

I shoved past her, making sure that my shoulder roughly hit hers before grabbing my black hoodie and slipping it on over my navy t-shirt. I sat down to pull up my black sweat pants so that I could easily pull on my outdoor shoes. Finished, I got up and walked to the door. Stepping out, I looked towards the sky. It was dark due to the clouds beginning to release tons of water.

Just as I was about to leave my mothers words entered my ears. "No one will take you, Nadeshiko, no one wants a cursed 13 year-old that was born to kill. So... I'll be waiting for your return," my mother paused, and I heard her take a deep breath. "Don't make mommy wait to long, darling." The tone of a mock innocence made me want to do nothing but strangle her, but I had more control than that. So, I just walked away. Away from her and her unpleasent self.

I turned back as I opened the door to see her eye my hand warily. I narrowed my eyes at her, but said nothing, quickly slamming the door closed. My pride soared until I walked a couple of feet and heavy, thick drops of rain spat at my head. I cursed angrily and pulled my hood up, obscuring my face to the shadows.

With my face covered I had a hard time not running into someone and so when I did I was surprised that I found myself in a choke hold. I gagged as I was lifted off of the ground, a meaty hand on my throat. I wasn't allowed to hurt people, so I tried to pry his hands off instead of kill him like I normally would. "You want trouble ki-" I heard a choking sound, and the hand that was holding me tremble. "That _HAND_!" the man cried out in fear, he dropped me and my hood fell down off of my head. I shook, the sudden movents and actions slowly catching up with me. I glared at the man as he pointed to my right arm that was nursing my throbbing neck. "THE DEMON SYMBOL! _RUN_! SHE'S CURSED!" the man screeched. People stopped to stare at my arm in wonder as the buff man ran in fright.

I self-consciously covered my right hand with my left as the small crowd whispered among themselves. I was scared. The expressions on everyone's faces... Was it curiosity...or fright? It wasn't the same look of hostility I was used to, or disgust. I backed up until a hand was laid on my shoulder. "Hey-"

I glanced behind me to see a boy and a girl behind me, the boy had his hand on me and I was awestruck to find it was Rin and Obito. Both looked at me with curous and sympathetic eyes that glittered, showing their true intentions. To help me, because I needed just that.

But, I didn't need anyone's help. I could do it all on my own. I was going to prove everyone wrong. I was going to prove that I wasn't as useless or destructive as people thought.

"Are you okay, Nadeshiko?" Obito asked, but I wasn't listening. I didn't want to speak to them. No. They were just like everyone else. The place where the boy had his hand was warm, but I wanted to be cold.

Seeing no other option, I jumped to my feet, and pushed both of the kids away, running through their tumbling forms. I bolted away, adrenaline fueling me for a good half mile.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing heavy I ran to the outskirts of town so that I could walk next to the comforting wood walls that surrounded the village. I let out a shaky breath as I tried to control my breathing. "Calm down, you'll be gone soon enough... Come on, calm it down." I muttered to myself, trying, and failing, to calm down. My arm started to burn and I put my hand over the diamonds that cursed me.

I chuckled to myself and kicked some random trash can. It fell over and spilt its contents all over the ground. The thought that burned into my mind was 'Stupid!' But I guess it was normal to freak out.

Right?

I shook my head, needing to clear my thoughts. I picked up my pace and was at the gate in a short period of time.

I looked around at the bright lights of Konohagakure for the last time and glanced at the sleeping guards leaning on the sides of the gate. Their snoring was loud and I wondered how they could fall asleep when war was about to break out. I pulled hood up so that it hid my face, tucked my white hair in my hoodie and then ran out of the village. "So easy..." I paused, sniffing the air for anything off, or a new scent. "Too easy," I whispered to myself. I glanced behind me at the gates that were looming over, as if mocking me. I frowned at the gates, and their soft whispering calls of "come home" and "return to me".

"Where are you going?" someone demanded.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden arrival of someone new. I snapped my head to see the source and my heart dropped. I took a sniff to make sure it was really him, and it was. It was his scent. It was Hatake Kakashi. He just oozed cool. Even in the deep, darkness of the tree's shadows I could tell it was him by his smooth voice and how his unique hair flowed awkwardly from his head.

So much proof but a part of me almost found it surreal, that in this very moment, he is the one to acknowledge me.

"Do you have a mission?" he asked.

I was frozen, what do you say to a newly made Jonin? Maybe he would still be easy to deceive because of his age, and new position.

I scoffed, as if he should know who he was dealing with, putting all doubts behind me. "Do you _know_ who I am?" I mewed. My gut twisted in panic, but my outside remained collected. I needed a diversion and this little time would help me think. 'Think, think, think. Stupid brain! THINK!'

I stared at Kakashi, wishing I knew what he was thinking. I could just feel his eyes on my hooded face. "Take off the hood, or I'll do it for you," he demanded, tilting his head a cute and challenging way. I held back a squeal, but felt my cheeks heat.

Quickly composing myself, I clenched my jaw. I kept calm. 'Well, shit. I need to think faster.'

Then, an idea popped into my head.

I let out a small giggle - I didn't know what else to do when I was so scared and I refused to run away like the last time with Obito. Not to mention he was as fast as his teacher, Minato-sensei. He would easily catch me and bring me back to the village. "I'm not going to fight you, sir. Not yet anyway." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"What?" he said, probably wondering what I murmured. I ignored the question and continued on.

"I need to leave," I said in my 'I'm-so-special' voice, "If you weren't informed by the Hokage of my leaving then boo-hoo. Go check. I'll be right here. My name is Juuri." I purred the name, finding a sick satisfaction as I claimed my mother's name. I don't know why, but I think I would hold on to that name, seeing as Nadeshiko sounds...less intimidating.

'Or I could change it to something cool, like Hina or Sanna or Kazumi. Hm, maybe Kazumi...maybe.'

Something seemed to click inside of Hatake and he bowed and, to my utter shock, apologised. "Sorry, Himashi-sama, I couldn't tell it was you with your hood. Please excuse my behavior."

I stared at him in shock but, seeing as he couldn't see my face, he took the silence as annoyance and poofed away. Standing there in shock I looked around, waiting for someone to pop out and kill my good mood by telling me this was some sort of lame joke.

Had I really gotten away with using my mother's name?

Well then.

Instead of letting my shock boggle my mind any further, I started walking again, this time faster. Seeing as my luck seems to hate me, it began to rain. Even. Harder. Well, at least one thing worked.

I jumped into the trees and headed North. I wanted to go to a place where it snowed, rain was troublesome and ruined my hair. Seeing as I would have to start anew with my life I thought of keeping my mother's name, Juuri. But the thought of being called that woman's name made me internally gag. So, I decided to maybe try Kazumi.

Hours of jumping and all the world had decided to give me was darker skies, steady flow of rain, and denser forests. "Thank you, Kami, for hating me," I whispered as I about slipped off of the slippery bark below my feet. I caught balance and stopped jumping. I needed to rest and my back was killing me, not to mention my legs felt as though they were on fire even with the freezing rain sprinkleing on them.

My hand had stopped burning a long time ago and I wanted nothing more than to cover it so that the scene displayed before I left the village would never happen again. It felt embarrassing to think about it. How I had run from Obito - the only guy who seemed to notice me and make me _smile_.

Could I have been anymore rude? But then again, what did it matter? I would never see him again. I left the village, and he was loyal to it. Not to mention, my crush, just witnessed my leaving, so no hope with him either - not that he ever noticed me anyway. I just got lucky this time.

Feeling faint and ready to pass out I leaned against a tree and stared upwards at the sky, the rain cooling my face. "I hate you rain, oh how I hate you rain. Die in an abyss of lonely death," I sung slowly to myself, a smile creeping up on my face as I did. "That was lovely, should be an album," I told myself, cheering me up. "Die, die, die again, as you fall from the heavens and into the world of sin. Hm, the fun of rhyming." I chuckled to myself and yawned.

Ignoring the rain and the voice in the back of my mind telling me to follow the ninja code, I pulled my hood tighter around my head, curled into a ball, and started to fall asleep with the rain acting like little bombs all around me. Splashing it's watery blood on my clothes and the other things it lands on. After a certain amount of time, the sound became lulling.

'Water bombs, wonder how many people have thought of them like that?' I thought tiredly to myself.

But before I let sleep fully take me into it's comforting grasp, I thought about the one thing that came to my mind as darkness started to flood my vision.

'_I am acting like my father_.' I sawllow hard, the thought making me proud, but at the same time uneasy. Even so, I'm still so close to sleep that it hardly effects me.

Seeing as he too left the village from a fight and wanting nothing more than to better himself. Well that's what Juuri told me, at least. I guess I got his traits other than his small body, bloodline limit, and hair. It made me feel protected as I thought about him and how much I miss him.

With a smile I finally let sleep over come me and let my mind soar with dreams of me becoming an amazing ninja without the help of my former village. This would be the whole new start of Nadeshiko. The daughter of Juuri and Haruko. I would make father proud and mother furious. I was a special breed of missing-nin. I was a user of the Dark Release. Dad would never be prouder that his daughter is taking on what he mastered, I would need to find him, to learn from him. I needed his techniques. I needed to learn the Chimera Technique, it would help me in the mastering of Dark Release...

But one question arose. Where do I start? Before I could ponder this more, sleep swept over my mind, like a curtain and I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Two Year Time Skip~**

I let out a shaky breath as I tripped and crashed into a tree's trunk. I clutched my now bleeding calf and cursed the war that just had to keep going. Two years of non stop war between the countries. Seeing as I left the village, I don't know what it was about. I was told nothing, nor warned. But of course, who would warn a villager who was to be safe behind Konohagakure's walls?

It was the damn Iwa ninja! They just kept coming and coming and _coming_.

"She's from Konoha!" they'd yell. "She's a ninja!" cried another. "_KILL HER_!" They all seemed to agree on that one.

Stupid Konoha.

Stupid Iwa ninjas.

They were desperate to kill any Konoha citizens, sending out three chunnin squads to go up against a girl who had Dark Release, but, maybe they didn't know of my power? But what if I was defenseless, harmless? They would probably kill me in cold blood.

I knew I was somewhere near the Ame border and I had heard about how ruthless and cold their leader was. I knew I had to get away, but it seemed like the saying that old people used was being using on my tired body. I've fallen and I can't get up. My body was against the movement to even keep my face from scraping into the bark of the tree.

Kami...my life gets more complicated the more I live it. I heard voices, I felt chakra, and I could smell the blood, and rain in the air. But...I just could...not...move. The darkness crept at me and I made no move to stop it. It would be pointless and a waste of energy.

The chakra was closer, closer, here. I had no where to run.

But they watched. Just watched as I let myself pass out and be open to kill. Open to damage, anything, the possibilities were endless. So what surprised me was that when I woke up, I wasn't dead.

I wouldn't be so cold if I was. The darkness around me seemed to signal nightfall and the pattering of rain against my "window" made me realize I was in Ame. But...why still alive? "I'm alive?" I croaked. I cleared my throat, realizing how dry it was was for having the air around me so moist. Weird.

I coughed and glanced around the small room. I was laid out on a concrete bed. The cell I was in had no bars except for my small, glass-less "window". The only color in this place was a large, thick-looking, door with no handle was boldly presented in a dark black while the gray walls stayed gray from the dull light flooding in from the small rectangle with bars above my bed.

I rolled over, my body sore and slow due to the pain of my cuts and bruises to stare out of the window. I heard the door open, it was an eerily creaking sound that seemed to ring loudly though the small space. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep, going into the paradise I had dreamed about for a long time since I had left the Leaf.

The thunderous booming, the violent slaps of water, nor the brilliant flashes of light stirred me from my paradise. My beautiful place I would probably never find.

My paradise was simple. It was a lush wildlife in the fresh, spring mountains of the Land of Rivers. It would be a simple life full of beauty, peace, and, best of all, a life without the pain of war. Not that my luck would help me achieve such a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Three Months Later~**

Life here was like Hell, but colder. Weeks after being taken I had lost so much track of time that I don't ever know what time of day it is-eeing as the skies were always raining and lightning flashes lit up the sky. I never knew if it was day or night.

Being held here was torture, though nobody entered here except for once, when they came in here and put a chakra bracelet on me, I about died from the shock of loosing so much chakra so fast. My body had grown accustomed to the hardness of the bed, my body no longer felt sore, but my body was very thin and very weak. I'm sure my once bright blue eyes probably looked dull now, everything else about me had changed.

My once pure white hair was now dark with dirt, dust, and from being damp. It never stopped raining and the moist in the air was cold, but I had grown used to it. My once knee high socks for my ninja shoes were my makeshift bandages for my cuts that couldn't heal because of my lack of chakra.

I smelled of death, even being so alive, but the lack of showering in months has its problems. My nails were chipped and dirty as well as dirt smeared all over my body. My hair matted on my head. My clothes were dulled in color, this room stained in gray seemed to drain the color out of everything turning all things around and inside of it a dull gray. It was bad, like a prison made to suck the life from you slowly. To slowly suck away all hope of living, of being saved.

The corners of the bed were sharp and I feared that any longer in here I'd crack my own head open just to end the slow suffering. To just settle with Hell instead of my paradise in the Land of Rivers. But...my mind had not driven me crazy, nor had the sloppy, slimy, grossness that I was fed once every two days. Nothing had broken the chain of sane that was still tight around my mind, will to survive, to leave.

I wanted out of this dull cell and into a world of incredible color. I wanted to breathe the fresh air, not the chemical ridden air of Ame. I wanted to be free, not trapped like a bird. I was not a Hyuuga. I wasn't bound to anyone. I should be able to run and be with the crowd.

_Had they just kept me alive to-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the black door of my room creeping open. The eerie sound it made while it did so hid the sobbing coming from the girl in the laughing Ame ninja's arms.

My breath caught in my throat as a girl struggled in the Ame ninja's arms. "Let me go! I'll kill you! _KILL_ YOU!"

The Ame ninja just let out another laugh and dropped her, she landed on her fours and was about to spring up when he clicked a button and lightning shot out from a choker on her wrist. I watched in horror as she screamed bloody murder.

The shocking ended and the door was closed. Leaving the dull me and the vividly colored girl in it. Where my eyes lying to me? The girl with orange eyes that were bright with life and shocking purple hair clad in a dark cloak lay on the floor in a heap at my feet? Was this real? Was she real?

She was the most beautiful thing I'd laid eyes on in so long... Seeing her in pain, pained me. I felt a strong need to help her in my gut, to save her. To not let her lose her color. To protector her from the dullness of the room. I stood up from the bed with weak knees. Though wobbly, I walked over to her and tried to pick her up. My weak arms didn't do much and only lifted her a good two feet before I decided that I would just drag her over and let her crawl onto the bed.

She was panting and she gave me a look with soft orange eyes, looking at me with pity. "What did they do to you?" She asked as she used her muscular form to instead stand up and help me, wincing now and then when she had to move her neck.

I showed her the chakra bracelet. "Lay down, I'll take the corner." I moved away from her and a safe distance to the corner, where I could watch her until I fell asleep. She was like a burst of color in the blankest of places.

An angel.

Soon, only a few days later. She was taken away again. She had seemed reluctant to leave me, she even gave me her cloak, telling me it would help. I hadn't wanted to take anything from such a beautiful person like her. She had whispered me her name, like it was a secret. So I made well not to speak it over and over again. It was beautiful, and fitted the girl well.

Konan.

I would never forget it.

Now I slept back in my bed of stone, there would be no meals, I had heard only a day after Konan had left that their leader had died and that they had to evacuate. I was the only prisoner they left, because I was just here to die. I guess I wouldn't see my paradise in the mountains.

Tonight, the skies had cleared and the rain had stopped. Something about this made me feel happy and for the first time in a long time, I saw a moon, bright and full. It captivated me and I stared at it. All thoughts on how about I was dying and only a few more days until I passed washing away as the silver moonlight washed over my dying body.

"Thank you...Kami. For giving me something beautiful before I died..." I whispered in thanks, just as the door creaked open. I didn't have the energy to look, so I just stared at the moon. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes back up when I had tried to blink, nor did I have the motivation to know who was carrying me from the room. I didn't care.

_My death was going to be peaceful_, I told myself.

The next time I opened my eyes I was breathing in fresh, mountain air. Looking around more, I noticed I was being smiled at by a girl with shocking purple hair and beautifully colored orange eyes.

My angel. My saviour.

"Finally." Her voice was like velvet: smooth. And, to my surprise, she was giving me a breathtaking smile. "You're awake!"


	5. Chapter 5

I had gotten my dream. For a while, I was safe in the mountains, with rich air, and lush wild life. Konan, my angel, had lived with me, nursing me back to health. She was the best thing to ever happen to me. She, with her orange eyes and purple hair, gave me life. My dull eyes burned with more blue than they did when I was in Konoha. But, all things have to come to an end. Konan had cried when she saw _him_ standing in the tree line. His name was Yahiko. He had taken her away, but that was okay. Konan had wanted it that way.

Now, in the present time, it has been two weeks since that man came and I have moved from that cottage and into the city at the bottom of the mountain. The city had been very, very badly hurt and so, with my strength back, I applied for a job to help with construction of buildings and such, seeing as I like to help when I can. I got the job and was stationed to clean up, because I, "Don't have any experience in the art of building." As the head leader of the construction had so bluntly put it.

As I stumbled around lazily picking up the remains of a house that was burned down by Iwa, I had heard from another person in my clean-up group. The group was a small one, containing of three other girls and two small boys, but they seemed to just be here so that they could get volunteer points for their job applications. I could tell because of how much they screamed when something moved, by how many breaks they took, and by how they seemed to just move the wreakage around instead of cleaning it up.

Annoyed with the lack of help, I barked out, "Hey! Kids! Get up and work, or go _home_!"

The kids jumped and then eyed me, their eyes trailing over me. They gave me silent glares and I glared back, my hand going on my hip. Maybe they noticed how weird I looked in regular civilian clothes, I know I looked weird. I felt weird, too. With no extra weight, I felt as if I floated over the ground and made efforts to stomp everywhere I went.

The kids got up and started to "clean up" by throwing the wreakage into a pile and then going to get a carrier to load it on to and take it to the large pile at the other side of the site. Going back to my work as I saw the kids finally making progress.

I had already figured out who had done the attack. No one had to tell me that Iwa and Konoha had clashed, making this part of town a battle ground. I could tell by the burn marks on the wood I was picking up, by the patches of missing dirt, and a bunch of other things that lead my to believe Iwa rock users went against a pack of Uchiha here, the Uchiha obviously won that battle.

Soon, the day was over and so me and my bloody hands went to go collect the paycheck for the day. The construction leader made us wait in a line and passed out the money he thought everyone deserved. When he got to me, he gave me extra, saying it was to pay for the medical bills that my hands would cost, so maybe he wasn't such a bastard after all. With a pause in thought, I frowned, concluding that he was still a bastard. I thanked him and left, not really in the mood for small talk.

On my way home to my two roomed appartment I couldn't help but notice the dullness in my eyes and I glanced into a window to see my reflection. My eyes widened in shock at how dull they'd become. At how dull I'd become without Konan.

Shaking my head, I tore my gaze away and moved on. I had all the medical equipment I would need for my hands, seeing as it's what I used to cover my birthmarked palm. Ah, yes. The first time someone had seen the diamonds while I lived here, they called me a ninja freak and then ran away, pointing at me and screaming lies.

I had walked away, not really caring. Which, now looking back on it, was odd. If I had been any younger than I would have been bawling, crying for my father to come save me from the horrors of life. Seeing as being teased was a big thing for me and a Branch Family member named Kyusha. We were never really friends, but we hung out so that we both felt less lonley.

I noticed another thing; I can't smile. I was sitting on my bed and thought of things that used to make me happy, like sweet rasberry soda, but what came was a sad smile. This had made me confused. Was I that badly damaged to where I couldn't even smile? _After all Konan had did for me to nurse me back to health, and I can't even make my lips curve up...?_

Frustrated, I fell back on my bed. This wasn't fair. War was supposed to make you strong, not break you. Was this how Anbu felt? So emotionless and cold all the time to where they forget how to smile? I knew I was no kind of Anbu, but that thought made my frown deepen.

Thinking back to my past life as I fell asleep in the warm bed of my rented appartment, my bell full of instant ramen, I noticed just how different I was. It angered me. I didn't want to change so much, it was as if I had stepped into a new skin and became a new person. I didn't like it. I wanted the firey look in my eyes again. I was techically homeless by my standards, having no one to come home to, but the warm bed always waiting for me to crawl in and sleep off my daily troubles.

Sighing, I turned over in my bed. I was to depressing to handle, I scoffed and then scowled, even then my lips didn't curve up. Dammit all to Kami's Hell. Turning over on my bed to bury my face into my lone pillow I let out a scream. It echoed through the room, but as soon as the sound faded, the room went back to being dark. I don't know why, but when that happened, I felt trapped...

Wiggling around on my bed I pulled at my hair. A sad thought flooded my mind. _Things can only get worse before they get better. I'll have to be paitent..._


End file.
